Amigos para siempre
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Los niños crecen y dejan atrás sus juguetes, aquellos que les acompañaron mientras crecían... pero que hay de aquellos juguetes que no quieren ser dejados atrás?
1. Amigos

_¡Hola! Les traigo este fic algo terrorífico que se me ocurrió mientras veía un programa acerca de muñecos poseídos y no podía quitármelo de mi cabeza, así que escribi esta historia. Espero que les guste x3._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Sasuke se hubiera quedado con Naruto *w*._

_**Amigos para siempre**_

-Naruto ¿Ya alistaste las cosas en la caja que va para la venta de jardín?-le decía su madre al adolescente de apenas 14 años de edad

-Aun no mama, pero ya casi- contestó desde su habitación lo bastante alto como para que su mamá lo escuchara

El joven rubio estaba reuniendo cosas debido a que pronto entraría a preparatoria y junto con sus padres se mudaría para estar más cerca de la preparatoria que había elegido sentía que ya estaba grande para muchas de las cosas que aun preservaba en esa habitación ya que tenía juguetes que desde niño habían estado con él.

Su padre se encontraba de viaje arreglando los últimos detalles para la mudanza por lo que él y su madre se quedaron rematando en el jardín en una especie de bazar o venta de garaje lo que no les sería útil o no querían cargar consigo a la nueva ciudad.

Lleno la caja bastante grande de todo aquello de lo que se desharía y mientras vaciaba las repisas se topó con él, ese muñeco que desde su cumpleaños número 4 había permanecido en su cuarto. El muñeco media unos 30 centímetros, tenía un cabello tan oscuro muy bonito como una noche sin estrellas, con su cabeza de plástico unos hermosos ojos color rojo sangre que armonizaban a la perfección con el rostro aniñado que presentaba. Sus brazos y manos eran de plástico mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era de relleno suave como los peluches. Llevaba una playera a blanca con rallas azules sobre un overol de tirantes azul mas oscuro de mezclilla y unos converse rojos además de que al presionar su mano este decía la frase "Eres mi mejor amigo para siempre".

Durante su infancia ese muñeco fue su compañero de aventuras a donde quiera que fuera pero ya era grande alguien más podía disfrutar y divertirse con él, y así colocando el muñeco en la cima de la caja, lo llevo al patio con lo demás y volvió a su habitación.

Terminado el fin de semana volvió a la escuela estaba próximo a graduarse de la secundaria, no quería perder ninguna de las ultimas clases con sus actuales amigos y compañeros le entristecía dejarlos pero le emocionaba la idea de una nueva escuela. Actualmente estudiaba en la secundaria Konoha, dicha secundaria albergaba primaria y secundaria en el mismo edificio por lo que a las horas de entrada y salida podían verse niños de todas las edades cruzar los pasillos.

Justo ese lunes en el pasillo principal se reunía con sus amigos para ir a su salón cuando alguien lo tomo de la manga, al voltear vio un pequeño de no más de 10 años frente a él, azabache, lo miro un poco sorprendido porque jamás lo había visto en la escuela así que obviamente no lo conocía.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te perdiste? - Le dijo el moreno tan amable como él era.

El pequeño azabache negó con la cabeza cuando sonó el timbre anunciando que debían entrar a clases, el joven castaño se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a su salón con sus amigos.

\- No te vayas - le dijo -eres mi mejor amigo para siempre

Naruto un poco sorprendido por lo que el niño decía ya que no lo conocía solo le contesto -me estas confundiendo -y se fue a su salón

Se quedó algo pensativo en lo que el niño le había dicho tratando de recordar si lo había visto en algún lado pero al no hacérsele familiar ni su cara ni sus ojos de color dispar simplemente dejo de pensar en ello y se enfocó en sus clases

Terminada la escuela se dirigió a su casa y después de comer su madre le dijo algo que lo dejo un poco confundido

\- No dejes tus cosas tiradas en cualquier lado

\- ¿A que te refieres mamá? - pregunto de forma educada siempre ha sido algo desordenado pero hasta donde recordaba había dejado todo bien arreglado en su cuarto por lo que no encontraba motivo a la llamada de atención

\- Encontré tu muñeco tirado en la sala, por poco lo piso, lo deje en tu habitación

\- ¿Muñeco?

\- El que te obsequiamos tu padre y yo cuando cumpliste 4 años.

\- Pero mamá ese muñeco estaba en la caja que te di para la venta de ayer

\- Mmm, que extraño no recuerdo haberlo visto en el jardín, tal vez se te cayo cuando sacaste la caja

\- Puede ser - dijo no muy convencido ya que el recordaba perfectamente haberlo sacado pero tal vez su mamá tenía razón, de nuevo no quiso pensar mucho en ello y continuo con sus asuntos subiendo a hacer su tarea después de comer

Llegando a su cuarto ahí estaba de nuevo el muñeco en la misma repisa donde ha estado por tantos años ya que hace mucho no juega con él. Pensaba venderlo para que alguien más pudiera jugar con el pero debido a que no se había podido lamentablemente tendría que tirarlo, así lo puso en el bote de basura para sacarlo la mañana siguiente

De nuevo en la escuela mientras estaba con sus amigos durante el recreo se le acerco aquel niño con la misma frase, "no te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo para siempre"

Los amigos de Naruto se rieron de este diciendo que si seguía jugando con niños se quedaría como uno, el ojiazul algo molesto tanto por el niño como por sus amigo le grito que no lo conocía y se levantó para irse mientras el extraño niño lo seguía, al ir cruzando por las canchas deportivas un balón salió disparado con mala dirección golpeando al niño en el pecho manchando su playera blanca de rayas azules, de lodo, que hasta ese momento Uzumaki no había reaccionado en que tenía un gran parecido con la de aquel muñeco que acababa de tirar, al prestar un poco más de atención noto que el niño era azabache con un ojos negros con una carita infantil como la del muñeco e igualmente hermoso, tal vez estaba alucinando, si, eso era debía dejar de pensar en ese muñeco que en ese momento ya debería estar en el vertedero de la comunidad. Volteo para reclamar a los chicos que patearon el balón pero cuando regreso la vista en el pequeño se había ido

Regreso a su casa su madre no estaba pero le dejo la comida, así que después de comer se dirigió a su cuarto y estaba algo asombrado al ver de nuevo ese muñeco en la repisa, tal vez su madre lo vio en la basura y lo saco pensando que aun quería conservarlo, pero empezó a sentirse entre nervioso y asustado cuando al acercarse vio en la playera del muñeco una mancha café como de lodo

\- Como si le hubiera pegado un balón - dijo en voz alta arrepintiéndose en el acto eso no podía ser cierto, esas cosas no pasan en la realidad.

Aunque volvió a notar el parecido entre su ropa y la del niño misterioso que lo acosaba en la escuela, las similitudes en su rostro y sobretodo en sus ojos.

La mirada del pequeño muñeco comenzaba a ponerle nervioso y a darle escalofríos, lo coloco en una caja pensando en dárselo a su madre diciéndole directamente que lo tirara a la basura que no planeaba conservarlo.

El día siguiente paso de igual modo pero esta vez desde temprano le dio el muñeco a su mamá diciendo que lo tiraría y este fue a para la bote de basura de la cocina llenándose de todo lo que había en el manchando su ropita. Naruto fue a la escuela y esta vez el niño no se presentó en ningún momento del día después del receso el rubio simplemente se olvidó de él y terminando las clases se dirigió a su casa cuando estaba a medio camino de pronto sintió alguien caminando tras él y al voltear ahí vio de nuevo al niño pero estaba con su ropa toda sucia manchada de varios colores.

-Como si hubiera estado en basura - dijo en un susurro.

\- No te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo para siempre - Fue lo único que escucho antes de echar a correr como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, estaba aterrado, sus padres no estarían en casa y tenía miedo de volver pero a fin de cuentas lo hizo diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba alucinando, que no, ese niño no tenía nada que ver con el muñeco que justo hoy se aseguró de jamás volver a ver.

Pero la sorpresa y el pavor lo controlaron por completo al llegar directo a su cuarto y encontrar de nuevo ese muñeco en la repisa mirando hacia la puerta como esperando su regreso.

Entre el pánico y la ira tomo al muñeco de la repisa y de tajo, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, arranco sin compasión su brazo izquierdo viendo el relleno salir del muñeco se sintió de lo más idiota, lo dejo caer y salió su habitación. Dejo una nota a sus padres y se fue a jugar video juegos con uno de sus amigos el resto de la tarde, no quería estar en casa mientras estuviera solo.

La tarde paso y entre juego y juego pudo relajarse y olvidar poco a poco el momento de pánico que vivió en su casa. Se le hizo algo noche, salió de casa de su amigo para dirigirse a la suya cuando el cielo estaba ya oscuro y las farolas de la calle ya se habían encendido.

Caminaba por las calles semidesiertas sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, cuando iba a cruzar una calle miro hacia ambos lados y noto que una farola estaba parpadeado, cruzo la calle y al mirar de nuevo hacia esa dirección ahora bajo esa farola había una sombra difusa que caminaba hacia él, el pánico lo abrumo cuando distinguió lo que se acercaba.

El niño azabache estaba frente a él pero no como siempre se mostraba con una especie de joroba deforme sobre su hombro izquierdo - Como si se hubiese ensamblado de nuevo - pensó y mientras dio la vuelta para correr lo escucho de nuevo, esa frase que esta vez le heló la sangre - No te vayas eres mi mejor amigo para siempre.

Llego corriendo a su casa buscando a sus padres que para esa hora ambos deberían estar ahí pero no había nadie, no quería llegar a su cuarto pero debía comprobarlo, saber que no se estaba volviendo loco así que aun aterrado como estaba subió cada uno de los escalones con su corazón latiendo a mil. Y abriendo la puerta se encontró con algo que le aterró todavía más, si es que eso era posible, no había muñeco pero si un niño azabache de pie en medio de su cuarto que lo observo mientras entraba

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, ya no tenía escape.

-Que demonios quieres de mi - le gritaba al niño entre lagrimas

-Tu eres mi mejor amigo para siempre - dijo una vez más acercándose a gran velocidad a Naruto.

Hubo un toque que hizo más allá que provocar terror en su cuerpo, un grito que jamás salió de su garganta

Kushina y su esposo se encontraban en casa de su vecina viendo vídeos viejos y despidiéndose pues pronto se irían de la ciudad, uno de ellos fue una fiesta infantil del pequeño Naruto de 4 años había muchos niños alrededor, abría sus regalos con los ojos brillando maravillado ante cada objeto que se materializaba ante sus ojos cuando abrió esa caja de parte de sus padres no pudo con la emoción, en esa caja encontró un muñeco de hermosas facciones al presionar su mano emitía solo una frase "Eres mi mejor amigo para siempre" La pelirroja vio con extrañeza ese muñeco del cual su hijo le había hablado mucho esos últimos días, un presentimiento la molesto y aún más cuando la maga que habían contratado para la fiesta pregunto:

\- ¿De verdad quieres ser su amigo para siempre?

-Sip- contesto el pequeño kitsune muy feliz.

Moviendo su varita mágica y diciendo lo que parecía un encantamiento toco la cabeza del muñeco.

-Listo serán amigos para siempre

Kushina ya no pudo soportar su intranquilidad y le dijo a su esposo que deberían volver, que Naruto estaría preocupado porque no le dejaron ni una volver a casa, todo era oscuridad, aun seguía nerviosa por lo que le dijo a su marido que iría a revisar si su hijo ya se había dormido.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y prendió la luz no pudo ni si quiera gritar, la cama estaba vacía y el cuarto aseado como lo dejo en la mañana pero lo que la aterro fue lo que vio al entrar ya que en la repisa se encontraba el muñeco que acababa de ver en el vídeo, el que hacía días había tirado a la basura con su cabello negro, sus ojos del mismo color, su playera blanca con rayas azules impecablemente limpia como su overol de mezclilla y junto a este estaba un muñeco de tamaño similar aproximadamente 30 cm, rubio, de ojos azul cielo portando ropa idéntica a la que su hijo llevo esa mañana al colegio.

Ambos muñecos tomados de la mano. Sin haberlo tocado si quiera, resonó en la habitación un infantil voz proveniente del muñeco ojirojo.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo para siempre - mientras que contesto otra proveniente del muñeco que se parecía mucho a su hijo.

\- Si lo soy, para siempre.-Esa voz era de Naruto.

**Fin**

_¿Review? Cada review que me den se salva un delfin x3._


	2. Catrin

_¡Hola! Les traigo otro fic terrorífico que se me ocurrió. He decidido subir historias del mismo género aquí y espero que les agrade mucho nwn._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Sasuke se hubiera quedado con Naruto al final del manga y anime. Se notaba a lenguas que estaban enamorados*w* ._

_**El Catrín**_

Naruto lanzó un bostezo y notó el vaho de su aliento brillar bajo la el fulgor de la luminaria. A esa hora de la madrugada, la temperatura de invierno era casi insoportable. Se echó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y adentró el rostro entre los pliegues de la bufanda. Suspiró con frustración, se le antojaba fumar. Decidió ignorar la ansiedad por un momento. Naruto había tenido un día cansado, habían cambiado el horario de su trabajo a medio tiempo, se le había hecho tarde a la primera clase de la facultad, lo pasaron al frente a resolver un problema estadístico del cual no tuvo idea de que hacer, el cupón de descuento para ramen que había estado esperando usar en la cafetería de la universidad fue invalido por dobleces, así que tuvo que gastar parte de su dinero del autobús en su almuerzo. Por si fuera poco, esa tarde tuvo que ir hasta la casa de su compañera de proyecto, Haruno Sakura y ponerse de acuerdo en las actividades a llevar a cabo para la calificación final. Terminando hasta muy tarde, ahora se encontraba demasiado lejos de su casa, sin dinero para tomar autobús y exhausto.

Trató de encontrar el lado positivo de la situación; Había comido un delicioso ramen, su trabajo final estaba casi terminado y no importaba desvelarse, el día de mañana tenía clases hasta en la tarde. En cuanto llegara a su departamento caería plácidamente dormido. Sólo sería cuestión de unas calles.

– ¡Ay, al diablo, voy a fumar! –Se quejó. Bajó su mochila del hombro y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos. Sacó una cajetilla aplastada y un encendedor.

Colocó el cigarrillo en sus labios y volvió a arrojar descuidadamente la cajetilla dentro de la mochila, se la echó a la espalda y continuó caminando. Inclinó la cabeza, activó el encendedor y cuidó la flama ahuecando la otra mano e impidiendo que el viento la extinga. Dio una honda inhala al cigarrillo mientras guardaba el encendedor en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Suspiró el humo sintiendo como la nicotina le calmó los nervios.

Cerró los ojos con delicia mientras volvía a inhalar. Tarareando una canción, el estrés se esfumó por completo y la ansiedad de llegar a casa pasó a segundo plano. En su distracción se planteó faltar el día siguiente a la universidad, ya que tenía clases tarde y sólo un par de ellas donde realmente no había trascendencia y las notas eran fáciles de conseguir con alguno de sus amigos. Pensó en cenar algo ligero debido a la hora, quizás un té caliente y galletas, se envolvería en sus cobertores afelpados y dormiría placida y largamente hasta la mañana.

Se apartó el cigarrillo de los labios un momento al sentir un estornudo subir de forma cosquillada por el interior de su nariz. Soltó un fuerte estornudo que le sacó un poco de humedad en la nariz, sorbió ruidosamente y se pasó la manga de su chaqueta limpiando cualquier rastro de suciedad. Levantó la vista y detuvo sus pasos en seco. A unas casas de distancia, bajo una luminaria, un hombre se encontraba recargado contra el poste. Apenas y se podía percibir sus facciones, pero era evidente su vestimenta y cabello negro. No tenía la apariencia de alguien peligroso, pero si algo había aprendido Naruto de esa ciudad, era que no se podía juzgar a nadie por su apariencia.

Con lentitud y titubeo reinició su caminata. Naruto suspiró mentalmente con alivio, su computadora portátil se encontraba en su casa, no llevaba dinero consigo, su celular era un modelo reciente, pero no importaba demasiado. Aún si el hombre lo atacaba, no opondría resistencia y no tenía nada que pudieran hurtarle. Disimuladamente envió una mirada hacia arriba, tratando de aparentar una actitud relajada, volvió a inhalar de su cigarrillo. Entonces notó que el hombre lo miraba. De piel pálida, traje aparentemente costoso, cabello rebelde, ojos afilados y una sonrisa. Naruto tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Lentamente mientras avanzaba se dirigió al otro lado de la calle, quizás evitaría problemas si evitaba al hombre. O quizás sólo estaba exagerando su reacción, pero prefería quedar como un loco frente a un desconocido, que no haber sido precavido e incluso evitar un peligro.

El hombre lo siguió con la mirada, manteniendo una sonrisa que parecía despreocupada, incluso simpática. A sólo una casa de distancia, las facciones de ese hombre fueron más evidentes. Naruto se sintió sorprendido de lo atractivo que era su rostro, no pudo evitar compararlo con un actor de cine o ídolo musical, el aura que emitía era demasiado llamativa como para simplemente considerarlo una mala persona. Negó con la cabeza. No debía de dejarse llevar, debía ser precavido. Miró hacia el frente, quizás si no le ponía demasiada atención, sería ignorado también. Sin embargo le daba curiosidad, ¿Por qué le sonreía tanto y de esa manera?, pasó por enfrente de él y estaba por sentirse aliviado, cuando escuchó una voz.

– Disculpa. –Llamó con un tono aterciopelado, casi galante. La gravedad de esa voz detuvo en seco a Naruto y le hizo girar su cabeza en dirección a ese hombre, que aún le sonreía– ¿Tienes fuego? –Inclinó la cabeza, moviendo su flequillo con gracia.

– Eh… ah, sí. –Balbuceó. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su encendedor. Naruto se preguntó si aquello era alguna especie de truco para tenderle la emboscada, o si en realidad era un hombre sin las intenciones de hacerle daño– Aquí tienes. –Sin querer acercarse, se limitó a arrojarle el encendedor. El hombre lo atrapó sin problemas.

– Gracias. –Dijo. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir como los cabellos de la nuca se erizaron al ver su sonrisa ampliarse. Era extraño. El hombre sacó del bolsillo frontal de su saco un cigarrillo largo que colocó en sus labios finos, para después encenderlo con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto lo escudriñó sin saber el motivo. Simplemente ese hombre era demasiado para él. Parecía alguna especie de espejismo irreal de lo atrayente que era. La forma en la que se movía lenta y grácilmente, y como las ropas se ajustaban perfectamente a su imagen. En ese momento Naruto cayó en cuenta de que el hombre no llevaba ningún abrigo, bufanda o chaqueta encima de él. Pese al terrible clima gélido, no parecía afectado y estaba completamente cómodo. Naruto detuvo su mirada en sus manos que mantenían el encendedor activado, con la flama bailando, sus labios sonriendo. Naruto subió la mirada y se encontró con el mismo escrutinio que él le había hecho. El hombre lo veía de forma interesada y atenta. Las mejillas de Naruto tuvieron la tentación de ruborizarse en bochorno. Ese hombre lo observaba con la intensidad que se miraba a una mujer sensual, pero Naruto era hombre, así que no entendió de donde venía esa fascinación tan obvia.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? –Ronroneó el hombre. Apagó el encendedor y lo mantuvo en su mano en lugar de regresarlo– Es peligroso que andes solo.

– No pasa nada. –Contestó incomodo– No tengo nada que me roben. –Dijo con recelo, avisando su situación en caso de que sus temores se volvieran realidad– Además, si es tan peligroso, ¿Qué haces afuera también? –Preguntó, notando como el hombre jugaba con el encendedor, sin devolvérselo.

– ¿Yo? –Sonrió. Se quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios y exhaló el humo por la nariz riendo en voz baja– No hay nada aquí que sea peligroso para mí. –Los ojos del hombre refulgieron con una diversión malsana que hizo a Naruto dar un paso atrás– ¿Te vas? –Preguntó al ver la acción del joven, Naruto asintió nervioso, dando otro paso atrás. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente– ¿Por qué? –La sonrisa que llevó todo el tiempo se amplió.

– Ya es muy tarde, mañana tengo clases y hace frío. –Tartamudeó, dando un paso atrás de forma deliberada. En esos momentos en que la presencia del hombre dejó de ser llamativa y gallarda, ya no le importó ser obvio, no le interesó parecer un loco y que el tipo se diera cuenta de su miedo. Esos ojos negros y fijos junto a su sonrisa que ahora parecía malévola, le hicieron sentir la necesidad de huir de inmediato– Bueno, me voy ahora.

– Si, es comprensible. –Asintió. Levantó el encendedor entre sus dedos, mostrándolo– Ten, te regreso tu encendedor. –No lo arrojó hacia Naruto, lo sostuvo en su mano, balanceándolo entre sus dedos. Obviamente quería que Naruto se acercara a él para tomarlo.

– No, está bien. No importa. –Se fue alejando del hombre sin darle la espalda, hasta que la calle se interpuso entre ellos. El hombre en la misma posición, siempre viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Naruto llegó a la esquina y en cuando la casa dejó de mostrarle al hombre debajo de la luminaria, dio la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad. Trató de no ver varias veces atrás para asegurarse de que no lo perseguía ni él ni otros tipos que pudieron haberse escondido en otros lugares. Naruto confió en que sus ejercicios en la clase de atletismo le diera la ventaja.

En lugar de irse directamente a su casa, dobló por varias calles con el fin de confundir a cualquiera que pudiera seguirlo, y así perderlo de vista. Debido a eso, se había alejado un poco de su casa otra vez, pero nada más que un par de calles. Se detuvo cerca de una esquina y se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento. Le dolía le pecho por haber jadeado el aire helado, sentía como su cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente, después de haberlo forzado a correr sin calentamiento previo. Le tomó un minuto o dos recuperarse y tranquilizarse, pero al menos ahora se sentía a salvo. Irguió su cuerpo, suspirando con cansancio y alivio y dobló la calle con la intención de ir directo a su hogar.

Apenas traspasó la esquina, detuvo su cuerpo por completo y en seco. A un par de metros, debajo de una luminaria, recargado en el poste, cruzado de brazos, mirando a su dirección, sonriendo, estaba ese mismo hombre. Naruto sintió como una especie de líquido helado bajó por el interior de su columna provocando que el cuerpo entero le temblara en miedo puro. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Desde cuándo lo estaba esperando?

Era imposible que lo hubiese seguido. Su postura relajada, su respiración calmada, su porte sin desaliño le indicó que no había hecho ninguna carrera desesperada. Ese hombre simplemente había estado aguardando ahí. Inverosímil. Naruto no supo cómo actuar, tenía miedo. Su cuerpo se apresuró a moverse y caminó rápidamente por enfrente de él. Necesitaba alejarse.

– ¡Hey! –Llamó el hombre al ver a Naruto pasar frente a él, casi corriendo– ¿No quieres tu encendedor de vuelta? –Agitó el encendedor en el aire, riéndose. Naruto negó con la cabeza, tratando de evitar verlo, trotó alejándose– ¡No te vayas, Naruto! –Se carcajeó. Naruto cerró los ojos con miedo e inició su carrera. Él nunca le había dicho su nombre, ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?

Ese hombre no era normal. Ese hombre era extraño. Y mientras más corría, más fuerte se escuchaba su risa tras su espalda. Ya no le importó dar vueltas innecesarias entre las calles, ni que le siguiera o supiera donde vivía. Sollozo de alivio cuando vio a sólo dos calles el pequeño complejo donde tenía su departamento. Aceleró sus zancadas hasta llegar al inmueble, subió las escaleras corriendo, sin tomar en cuenta de que el ruido podría despertar a sus vecinos. Corrió por el pasillo y se hincó en el suelo, bajando la mochila para rebuscar en su interior en busca de su llave.

Entre las libretas, su cambio de ropa para atletismo, y folletos de supermercado que recogía siempre que pasaba por el centro de la ciudad, pudo dar con el colguije en forma de rana que hacía de llavero y lo tomó presuroso. Sin cerrar su mochila volvió a ponerla en su hombro y se puso de pie para intentar abrir la puerta. Raspó la cerradura un par de veces de lo aterrorizado que estaba y en más de una ocasión las llaves cayeron de su mano. Abrió y cerró intempestivamente la puerta, colocando todos los seguros. Corrió hacia el interior sin quitarse los zapatos y arrojó su mochila, bufanda y chaqueta al suelo antes de lanzarse hacía su cama sin cambiarse de ropa y cubrirse con sus cobertores.

Estaba temblando. No tenía idea de cómo dejar de tener miedo, de sólo recordar a ese hombre siniestro, la saliva que se juntaba en su boca se le atoraba en la garganta. Pero ahora estaba bien. Se encontraba a salvo en su casa, con la puerta y ventana aseguradas. Cubierto por los cobertores, como cuando era un niño pequeño y temía a las historias de monstruos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad debajo de la cama. Se rio tontamente al recordar esa anécdota infantil.

– Debo de parecer un idiota. –Se dijo. Se colocó boca abajo en la cama y abrazó a su almohada. Después de unos minutos se relajó y descubrió su cabeza de sus mantas. Presenció la oscuridad de su habitación y se acomodó mejor en la cama para disponerse a dormir. Un chasquido se escuchó en la esquina de su habitación y un pequeño centelleo le hizo girar su cabeza a esa dirección.

– Lo pareces. –Dijo el hombre recargado en la esquina de la habitación, encendiendo un cigarrillo con los ojos cerrados. Naruto soltó una exclamación y pegó su espalda a la cabecera de la cama– Es un buen encendedor. –Sonrió abriendo los ojos, jugueteando con el encendedor en su mano– Iba a devolvértelo, pero quizás me lo quede. –Miró a Naruto que se encontraba pasmado con los ojos y boca abierta en un gesto de horror.

– Tu… tu… ¿Cómo?... –Balbuceó sin poder completar alguna frase en concreto. Su mente se quedó en blanco. No tenía una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía cómo ese hombre había entrado, como había llegado. Naruto no sabía nada, no podía creer lo que sucedía– ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Porque estas persiguiéndome?! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que alguno de sus vecinos saliera molesto y quizás dándole la oportunidad de pedir ayuda. El hombre dejó que una risa contenida inundara la habitación oscura.

– Oh, Naruto… –Despegó la espalda de la pared y dio un paso. Naruto se enraizó contra la cabecera de la cama, inundándose de nuevo en temblores y miedo– Tú sabes muy bien porque te persigo… tu sabes quién soy.

– ¡No, no lo sé! ¡No sé quién eres! –Negó con su cabeza de forma desesperada. El hombre sonrió mientras inhalaba del cigarrillo, desvió la mirada hacia su costado. Naruto agrandó los ojos, debajo del saco del hombre algo se movió saliendo de entre la ropa. Una ondulante cola carmesí se asomó tras la espalda de ese hombre ante la presencia de Naruto que simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar– Tu… –Dijo ausente. La mirada perdida en el movimiento de la cola– Tú eres…

– ¿Lo recuerdas, Naruto? –El hombre se acercó a la orilla de la cama, fumando el cigarrillo, moviendo su cola, sonriendo macabramente mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad– La historia de ese atractivo hombre… y lo que no debías hacer si lo encontrabas. –Se inclinó hacia Naruto, apagando el cigarrillo en la cabecera de la cama, acercándose hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la de él, viéndolo a los ojos– Tú miraste atrás.

Naruto sollozó sin poder moverse. La vista se le tornó turbia por las lágrimas, mientras las palabras de su abuela resonaron en su cabeza. Una historia de miedo que siempre creyó que era una fantasiosa forma de enseñarle a no hablar con extraños. Deseó haber puesto más atención antes. Deseó haber recordado esa historia con antelación. Y mientras se culpaba a sí mismo. El hombre de ojos brillantes y cola, abrió la boca sacando afuera sus colmillos, dirigiéndose a un Naruto absorto y lloroso que antes de lo inevitable, sólo logró soltar un último jadeo de terror.

"El catrín es un hombre atractivo, galante y simpático. Aparece de noche en lugares desolados, esperando por algún desconocido. Si hablas con él quizás se marche, y si lo sigues con la mirada, a lo lejos en la oscuridad podrás ver algo que sale de entre su ropa y se ondea como una criatura viva, entonces lo verás girar su cabeza hacia a ti, pero tú debes de cerrar los ojos, voltearte y correr. Porque si miras a sus ojos, entonces irá tras de ti por haber visto su verdadera forma. El catrín es un demonio burlón, malvado y sádico. Si le gustas se quedara en su sitio, esperando a que te marches, deseando que veas atrás mientras te alejas. Porque si miras atrás, a esa sonrisa suya, estarás condenado a ser muerto por él" –El Catrín. Leyendas de San Pedro, Coahuila.

"Las historias de miedo antiguas son relatos con moralejas. Relatos que viven y que incluso han tenido testigos. Relatos que nos hacen dudar, que sólo sean relatos" –R.D.

**Fin.**

**¿Review? OwO**


End file.
